Young Justice One-Shots
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: This is where I will put all my Young Justice One-Shots. I will update whenever I write a one-shot. Chapter One: Artemis looked through Wally's text messages, the team are worried about their only ninja and speedster's strange text.
1. Police

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but I do have a computer to write weird/great stories about Young Justice.**

* * *

In hindsight, Wally shouldn't have left his phone where Artemis could get it.

And that is why she is currently scrolling through his text with Dick Grayson while M'gann and Kaldur telling her it's an invasion of privacy and Connor just calmly watched.

"We're dating, so I'm allowed to," She told them. New Years was an interesting day. People started dating, secret identities were told, and little birds got shot at from green female archers.

"Even so Artemis, Wally would show you his messages if he wants you to see them," Kaldur furrowed his eyebrows.

"He left his phone where I could get it, his fault," The archer in civvies shrugged. This made everyone quiet down when they realize she was right. "Wait, what?!"

The other three members crowded around Artemis to see what caused her outburst.

Dick: So are we still on for the plan tonight?

Wally: Yeah, too bad Roy decided to bail

Dick: I have no idea why he said it was 'too risky'

*20 minutes later*

Wally: HOW DO THE COPS KNOW WHERE ARE WE ABOUT TO GO?!

Dick: REMEMBER, IF THEY CATCH US YOU'RE DEAF AND I DON'T SPEAK ENGLISH

"I am very concerned about what our teammates do in their free time," Kaldur spoke as Wally and Dick walked in.

"Hey guys-why are you on my phone?" Wally asked. He plucked his phone from his girlfriend's hand and looked at what they were on. He burst out laughing.

"What?" Dick glanced at the screen and fell on the ground laughing.

"Do you two need to tell us something?" Conner crossed his arms.

"What did you two dorks do?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"We went out to watch an R-Rated movie, but Roy bailed on us so we were walking back to Dick's when a police car started following us," Wally burst out laughing so the Boy Wonder took over.

"They followed us for ten minutes before we bolted, they kept following us until we ran through the gates of Wayne Manor. When Alfred went to go talk to them it turns out they thought we were selling drugs, he gave them the good ol' British tongue lashing for following us for how long they did."

Everyone was silent as the two best friends laughed and brought up some more things that happened that night.

"Remember the look on the cop's face when Alfred asked if we looked like drug dealers?"

"How could I forget!"

* * *

 **I have no idea what I was doing when I wrote this, but I wrote it and have no regrets.**

 **Hope you enjoyed my weirdness**


	2. Witch

**I wrote this on a roadtrip with my phone when the thought randomly came to me and I was thinking about Wally.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, wish I could though**

* * *

It was a normal day at the cave. No missions, just silence. M'gann was in the kitchen making cookies, Connor was watching static with Kaldur, Artemis was working on her arrows, and Robin and Wally weren't there yet. Which was why is was quite.

Then the Zeta-tube went off.

 _Robin: B-01_

 _Kid Flash: B-03_

"All I'm saying that redheads with green eyes were considered witches," Robin's voice echoed through the cave.

This made everyone stop and Artemis chuckled.

"Dude! I'm not a witch!" Wally yelled as they walked into the main room.

"Are you sure," Everyone assumed Boy Wonder squinted behind his sunglasses, but everyone could tell he was joking with the amused smirk on his face.

"Witches don't exist! Bigots made that stuff up because they wanted to blame people for their misfortune," The redhead crossed his arms.

"True," Robin nodded.

"Hey, Baywatch! If you're a witch do you ride on a broomstick?"

Everyone hears the sound of flesh hitting the counter.

"Wally, are you okay?" M'gann's worried voice asked.

* * *

Zatanna chose the wrong thing to speak up about.

"Did you know people with red hair and green eyes were considered witches, they are rare now-a-days because of it."

The sound of Wally face palming echoed through the cave before he turned around and left.

Robin and Artemis were on the ground laughing.

* * *

 **I had a friend in my Bio class that said she wanted green eyes because if she had green eyes with her red hair she could be like her ansestors. And online somewhere I read that redheads with green eyes were considered witches and they were killed off. I was thinking of Wally and how he had red hair and green eyes. Than this happened.**


	3. What Just Happened?

**I have no idea what I was thinking when I made this. I think it was midnight.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Season 1 of Young Justice on Blu-Ray, does that count?**

* * *

Robin thought it would be a nice night of patrol. Granted, the only reason he thought that was because he is running off of three hours of sleep and four gallons of coffee. It is _Gotham_ for pete's sake. There is no 'nice night of patrol'.

Batman decided they could cover more ground by splitting up and Robin agreed. Bats took North and he took South.

Boy Wonder was happily hopping across building's rooftops when a scream from a dark alleyway near him caught Robin's attention.

' _Aren't dark alleys cliche? They are not whelming,'_ He thought as the thirteen year old hopped into the alley. A rich looking man getting mugged by three buff guys.

"Well this definitely isn't whelming," Robin cackled before leaping out and kicking one of them in the back. The guy stumbled forward as everyone turned to Boy Wonder.

"It's the Bat's kid!" Mugger #1 yelled. The rich man took this opportunity to bolt out of the alley.

"You made us lose our money!" Mugger #3 growled at Boy Wonder.

Robin jumped up as Mugger #2 leapt at him. The teen used the man's broad shoulders as a springboard and launched a flying kick at Mugger #1. The kick hit Mugger #1 in the chest and he stumbled into a dirty brick wall, slamming his head against it and falling to the in unconsciousness. Robin turned to Mugger #2 as he lunged with a switchblade. The teen hero jumped to the side a little too slow and got cut on his left upper arm. Robin winced before doing a roundhouse kick to Mugger #2's head, knocking him out and to the ground.

"Wait, weren't there three of you?" Boy Wonder spun around to be met with a punch to the chest. He stumbled back as pain radiated from his chest. Robin snapped his head up and quickly analyzed Mugger #3. In his right hand was brass knuckles. ' _Aww crud.'_

Mugger #3 slowly pulled back his fist, savoring the moment. Suddenly, there was the sound of something wooden hitting flesh. Mugger #3 stopped before falling to the side to reveal Penguin holding his umbrella up.

' _Welp, I'm screwed,'_ Robin thought as the big time villain composed himself.

"No one hurts Boy Blunder except us big times," Penguin told the unconscious muggers before turning to Robin. "Robbie, I can't trust you not to get hurt, can I?"

"Penguin…?" The teen hero gasped.

"Of course, Bird Bay," The villain held the end of his umbrella towards the downed hero. Robin closed his eyes, waiting for death. "Well? Are you gonna grab it?"

"What?" Boy Wonder snapped open his eyes and looked at the man in confusion.

"Do you want help up or not, Boy Blunder?" Penguin demanded. Robin grabbed the umbrella and the villain pulled him up. The teen stumbled and a hand shot out, steadying him.

"Um...thanks?" Robin said as the hand retracted.

"Don't mention it, Boy Blunder," Penguin started walking out of the ally. "Birds of a feather fly together and so on."

Robin watched him until the villain walked out of sight.

"Penguins don't fly," He muttered. The teen put his right hand, his uninjured hand, up to his ear. "Hey, Batman." He spoke into the communicator.

" _ **Yes, Robin?"**_

"Can you come pick me up?"


	4. Ace the Bathound

**Hi. I love Ace the Bathound. I am Ace. So many people will not get that joke.**

 **HEY LOSERS IT MY WEEK BECAUSE IT'S ASEXUAL AWARENESS WEEK AND I, STAR-THE-WRITER, IS AN ACE WITH THE FLAG PAINTED ON HER FACE. I am also demiromantic, which falls into AAW too.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these beautiful cinnamon rolls.**

* * *

The cave was somewhat silent. The only sound was Wally's video games as he killed noobs in Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 **(love it)**.

Then there was the sound of the Zeta Beams and a bark.

"Ace! You know you aren't allowed to visit the mountain!" Robin's scolding voice echoed through the cave.

That peaked everyone's attention.

The team walked into the mission room to see a huge black dog with a bat cowl and cape licking Robin.

"Yes, Ace, I love you too," Boy Wonder laughed and gently pushed the dog's muzzle to the side.

"You didn't tell me you were going to bring Bathound over!" Wally whined and sped over to the dog, who started licking the speedster.

"Ace is _suppose_ to be patrolling," Robin sent Ace the Bathound a look, but was ignored.

"You never told us you had a dog," M'gann spoke as the rest of the team walked over.

"You never asked," Boy Wonder shrugged.

"What type of breed is Bathound?" Kaldur asked curiously.

"Part German Shepherd and part Great Dane."

"And pure sweetheart," Wally cooed as he scratched behind Ace's ear.

"Well, if he trust you. He's like Batman, but a dog."

* * *

 **I'm _very_ tired.**

 **Later**


	5. I Beat On Jaime Cause I Love Him

**This was suppose to be happy..., but it did NOT end that way. I'm a horrible person to my fav characters. Fandom CPS please take them away from me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice because I'm a horrible person.**

* * *

Jaime was not having a good day.

He slept in and ended up being late to school, missing breakfast (Which Khaji Da yelled at him for). He was late for training and had to do an extra sparring session.

Everyone on the team seemed to find great joy in knocking him around except for Bart, Garfield, and the original members. Granted, they didn't spar with the younger members.

 _Jaime Reyes, you have sustained damage in the upper body area._

"Thanks, _ese_ , I know," Jaime groaned, he was too tired to be sarcastic with Khaji Da.

 _I would suggest seeking medical medication to cease the pain as I repair the damage._

"I'm pretty sure the others would just tell me to deal with it," The Hispanic teen spread across the couch in the cave.

 _What your teammates say is none of my concern._

Before Jaime could reply Bart zipped into the room, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, he-man-eo, wanna go to the beach? Everyone is heading out."

If Jaime went he would just get isolated by the others and the pain in his chest made it hurt to sit up.

"No thanks, _hermano_ , I'm still wiped out from training," _And no one would want me there._

"You okay?" The speedster frowned.

"Yeah, my chest just hurts from getting punched," Jaime waved off the concern.

"You sure?" It didn't look like Bart believed him, but the older teen nodded. "If you say so… how about we play videogames when I get back?"

A smile appeared on the Hispanic's face. "Sure, _hermano_."

Bart grinned brightly. "Okay! See you later!"

The moment the speedster ran out of the room the smile fell from Jaime's face.

Bart is Jaime's best friend. THe speedster seems to be the only person to get a real smile on his face.

Ever since the Reach invaded the team and the Justice League have been treating him with the cold shoulder. Even Beast Boy and the originals seem a bit distant, but Bart isn't. Bart treats him like he wasn't put On Mode and almost helped the Reach take over the world.

 _With the Cave empty there is no life form in the immediate area stopping you from getting medical medication._

"You're really insistent on this, _ese_ ," Jaime sighed and stood up from the couch. He was walking down the hall when Khaji Da spoke up again.

 _Host is priority One on Off Mode. Without a Host a Scarab has no way to defend itself._

A little part of Jaime hoped that Khaji Da cared about him after everything they've been through, but he has to remember, Khaji Da is a robot.

 _Incorrect. I am an Artificial Intelligence capable of learning._

He ignored the Scarab and walked into the infirmary. After taking the appropriate amount of painkillers, Jaime walked back to the living room and laid on the couch. The pain turning into a dull throb. A loud yawn reminded the teen that he was drained of energy.

"Wake me up when the others get back," Jaime mumbled as his eyes drooped.

 _I do not trust to be defenceless around your 'teammates.'_

With that, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Instead of waking up to Khaji Da telling him ' _Your teammates have returned.'_ Jaime woke up to getting pushed off the couch and landing face-first on the ground, he groaned as the pain in his chest flared up again.

"Move, Chum," La'gaan grinned smugly and sat where Jaime once was.

 _Three of your ribs are cracked. Plasma Cannon ready to fire at enemy target._

The Hispanic teen quickly hid hid hand in his hoodie pocket and forced the forming Plasma Cannon away. He silently stood up and walked out of the room.

"What? Not going to defend yourself?" La'gaan's smug laughter echoed down the hall.

 _Since you won't let me destroy the Lagoon Boy. I suggest you report him to the Nightwing, Jaime Reyes._

"Nightwing won't take it seriously, I only got pushed off the couch," Jaime sighed and looked at his feet.

' _Only pushed off the couch' resulted in three cracked ribs._

"What will Nightwing not take seriously?" A voice asked. The teen jumped and looked up to see the man himself leaning against the wall.

"Nothing. It's stupid," Jaime took a deep breath and winced when his cracked ribs ached at the movement.

"It can't be stupid if it hurt your ribs," Nightwing tilted his head. "What happened?"

"La'gaan just pushed me off the couch when I was taking a nap, I should have just taken it in my room."

"Jaime, it's fine to fall asleep on the couch. It's the reason couches were made," The first Robin frowned, not liking that a team member felt the need to sleep in a secluded area.

"I got to go find Bart, I promised him we would play videogames when he got back."

The Hispanic teen avoided eye contact as he walked faster down the hall.

 _The Nightwing's scans show a slight increase in_ _ **serotonin**_ _."_

"Probably at me, _ese_. Everyone is," Jaime sighed.

 _Jaime Reyes, your_ _ **norepinephrine**_ _and_ _ **serotonin**_ _levels have decreased this past week._

"It's called sadness, Khaji Da."

* * *

 **I'm a terrible person.**


End file.
